Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a combined capacitor and battery combination, and related methods of making and using such combinations.
Description of the Related Art
Many different types of energy storage systems, such as systems including batteries or capacitors, are known. Such conventional energy storage systems may be implemented to provide power to other devices, such as a starter in a vehicle.
Conventional vehicle batteries have several limitations. One limitation is that a battery may have limited cycle efficiency, and thus may experience decreased recharge performance, or even completely lose its ability to charge after a given number of charge/discharge cycles. For example, the cycle efficiency of a battery may decrease when used in a vehicle that starts and stops the engine repeatedly, such as in a hybrid vehicle that engages a starter regularly to adjust from electric to gas power. The cycle efficiency of a battery may also be affected under some temperature conditions, as described further below. It will be understood that while reference is made herein to hybrid vehicles and vehicles with an internal combustion engine, embodiments described herein may be employed within other vehicle or non-vehicle systems.
Batteries are rated using several different measurements. For example, Cold Cranking Amps (“CCA”) is a rating used in the battery industry to define a battery's ability to start an engine in cold temperatures. The rating is the number of amps a new, fully charged battery can deliver at 0° F. for 30 seconds, while maintaining a voltage of at least 7.2 volts, for a 12 volt battery. The higher the CCA rating, the greater the starting power of the battery.
The term “CA” means Cranking Amps, and is used to describe the discharge load in amperes which a new, fully charged battery at 32° F. (0° C.), can continuously deliver for 30 seconds and maintain a terminal voltage equal or greater than 1.2 volts per cell. It is sometimes referred to as Marine Cranking Amps. In addition, the term Reserve Capacity (“RC”) is a term used to define the ability of a battery to power a vehicle with an inoperative alternator or fan belt. The rating is the number of minutes a battery at 80° F. can be discharged at 25 amps and maintain a voltage of 10.5 volts for a 12 volt battery. The higher the reserve rating, the longer a vehicle can operate should the alternator or fan belt fail.